


Lay Me Down on a Bed of Roses

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Death.Will never thought his mother's death would come so soon in his life, but he would deal. He would grieve and lean on Nico. Then he would move on, not forgetting her, but rather living with the good memory's she left in his mind.OrThe story in which Nico comforts his boyfriend though his loss, in a way only somebody who has also lost a mother can.





	Lay Me Down on a Bed of Roses

4:26 AM. The beginning of autumn. September 3rd. A Wednesday.

That's when Will got a call. He was told it was urgent. He rushed to the Big House, Nico following close behind him.

The words continued to echo in his head. An accident. A drunk driver on the wrong side of the road. His mama and her husband had been coming home from a date. They never made it home. All he could do was sit on the couch, head in his hands thinking. Nico was in the background, trying to sooth him and bring him out of himself. Will could hear him repeating his name, but he didn’t focus on it.

He thought of his mama. He remembered Easter two years ago, when he went to church with her. He remembered their old trips to Colorado to go skiing. She had taken him to his first baseball game: the Houston Astros. He remembered when he came out to her, how she still loved him even though he was going against her Christian beliefs. She supported him. He remembered when she left him for his first summer at camp. He had held onto her shirt and cried. He hadn't wanted her to go.

She was gone now. The woman that loved him. Cared for him. Will thought back to when he visited last. Nico had gone. They had celebrated Thanksgiving. His mortal sister passed though his mind. Where would she go? She was only five. Five and orphaned.

Will was brought back when Nico kissed his lips. Will’s didn’t kiss back. He couldn’t think how too. He was to occupied thinking about other things.

All he could say was, “She’s gone?”

Nico nodded. “I’m so sorry Will.”

Nico hugged Will. Will cried into Nico’s shoulder for hours that night, wishing that he could have just said goodbye.

**XxX**

“I have made arrangements for your mortal sister to come here, Will.” Chiron explained. “She can stay until she is old enough to make her life.”

Will nodded. “What about my mom’s things?”

Chiron answered as Nico rubbed calming circles into the back of Will’s hand. “I spoke to your step father’s sister about their last Will and Testaments. Your mother had a few things she set aside for you along with a bank account you will have access to once you turn eighteen. The sister had wanted to take Maylee, but Naomi’s will had said that Maylee would fall under your custody. Though you’re not eighteen yet and legally you can't be her guardian they did agree to let her come here under my custody.”

Will was sure Naomi never expected for Will to be placed with the responsibility of a child. She would have never wanted it to be like this. But it was like this, and there was no changing that.

“Maylee will travel here with social services and I will pick her up at the airport.”

Will nodded.

“Where will she stay?” Nico asked. Will could practically hear Nico's brain ticking.

Chiron sighed. “I thought about that. I am sure Apollo would not appreciate her in his cabin and she has just been orphaned. Though I’m sure she will like to stay with Will.”

“New Rome.” Will muttered.

“What?” Nico asked.

“She should grow up in New Rome,” Will explained. “It will be closer to a normal childhood and there will be other kids there her age. I’m old enough to have an apartment there.”

Nico sighed. Will could tell he was about to get a harsh break of reality. “Do you want my opinion?”

 _Not really_ , Will thought, but that would have been rude. Even when Will was grief stricken, he couldn't say something like that to Nico. “Sure.”

“I think you should let your step-dad’s family take custody.” Nico said. “You will still be able to see her, but she will be raised out of our world, where she belongs.”

Will gave a bitter chuckle. “You really are wise beyond your years.”

Nico placed a hand on Wills cheek. He tried to lighten the mood, “Not really, I’m eighty-six.”

Will gave a real laugh at that. He was glad Nico was here to help him through this.

**XxX**

When Will’s mother’s things arrived a camp, he cried again. Will had long since moved his things into Nico’s cabin, so that's where they were now, going through the many boxes on Nico’s floor.

Nico’s dog, Husky, laid quietly beside him, her head on his thigh.

Will sniffed again as he pulled out a quilt from one of the boxes. It was made out of old t-shirts of places they had gone. He touched the patch that was Nashville, Tennessee. The Ryman Auditorium. It was a large quilt. Will had once gone on tour with his mama, and they sight saw along the way.

Nico smiled laying his hands over Will’s. It was a sad smile, but it held no pity, which Will was grateful for. Nico knew exactly what Will needed right now because he too had lost his mother. “Do you want to put it over the bed?” Nico asked.

Will nodded. For the occasion, Nico had pulled out all his mother and sister's old things as well. Will had wanted to spread them around the room. Slowly, the cabin was looking more like a home. Their home.

They laid the quilt on the bed. Along with everything, Will had also been sent all the things from his room back home, and somehow the furniture. They had let the camp take the bed and nightstand, but Will moved his bookshelf, and desk into the room.

They had more storage for clothes now that they had separate wardrobes. On the dresser was pictures. Pictures from Nico’s childhood and his. Books were scattered everywhere, most on the bookshelf though. Will stepped back to look at them bed. It looked more homey with the quilt on it.

Will had lost his mother, yes. But he had Nico. He still had somebody who loved and cared for him no matter what. So that’s how Will would survive his loss. He would still love his mama forever, but she will be a memory now. A happy memory.


End file.
